Cliche Series: On My Own
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Sam sings in a karaoke bar and Jack sees her.


Title: Cliché Series: On My Own

Author: Earllyn

Pairing: S/J who else?

Season: Any before the episode Divide and Conquer

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Stargate. If I did season 9 would be a LOT different!

Author's note: Let me explain. The Cliché Series is a series I am writing using fan fiction clichés. And before anyone says anything, yes, I did watch Dawson's Creek when it was on. That's where this plot came from.

Cliché: Sam singing. Cassie interfering.

Song: On My Own from Les Miserables

Jack O'Neill walked into his house Saturday afternoon and immediately noticed he had a message on his answering machine. He pressed the button for box one and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Hi Jack it's Cassandra. You know the karaoke bar near the mall? Well I'm strongly suggesting that you be there at seven pm tonight. Trust me, you won't regret it!"

'What a strange message.' Jack thought. He looked at his watch and saw it was six-thirty already. He put the beer back in the fridge and left.

"Janet I don't know HOW I let you talk me into this!" Samantha Carter exclaimed. "It's TALENT night and you know I can't sing!"

Janet Fraiser exchanged a look with her daughter before answering. "Sam you have an amazing voice. Cassie agrees. Believe me, you belong here."

"But I've never sung in front of strangers before!"

"There's a first time for everything!" Cassie said cheerfully.

"Now, singing 'On my Own' is Sam Carter." Came the announcement.

"You're on." Janet said.

Sam threw a panicked look at her friend and walked onstage.

Jack arrived at the karaoke bar a few minutes before seven. A sign out front said it was Talent Night.

'Talent? In a karaoke bar? Yeah. After a few drinks maybe.' He thought, entering. The place had a lot of people but he was able to find a table near the stage.

"Now, singing 'On My Own' is Sam Carter."

Sam- No it couldn't be! But walking onstage was his 2IC. She looked great, in a Baby Blue dress and her hair was curled. But judging from the look on her face when she spotted him, she was just as shocked as him.

'Oh my God! That's Colonel O'Neill! What's he DOING here? And when I'm singing this song!' Sam thought. She didn't have much time to think because the music started. Tearing her eyes away from him, she began to sing.

"And now I'm all alone again

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to

Without a home, without a friend,

Without a face to say hello to.

And now the night is near

Now I can make believe he's here."

'Wow. Carter can sing! Really, Really well!' Jack thought, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and then I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head." Sam continued. At the next verse she found herself staring strait at Jack.

"On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him 'till it's morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." Jack was staring intently at her. With difficulty she looked away.

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me for ever and forever."

Again her eyes drifted to Jack

"And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although, I know that he is blind

I still say, there's a way for us." With a pain in her heart she wished that that were true. That there WAS a way for them. But did he really know how she felt? Judging from the look on his face, yes. And if this next verse didn't tell him…

" I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone, the rivers just a river

Without him the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers.

I love him

But everyday I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me his world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known!

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own." She sang the last lines softly and to her horror, found a few tears falling down her face. She wiped them away as the audience clapped loudly, a few people even standing. To her horror, the only person not clapping was Jack. More tears threatening, she bowed slightly and went backstage.

"Sam you were great!" Cassie exclaimed.

Janet noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"HE was out there." She said.

After a few comforting words from her friend, Sam went out to her car. She was about to unlock the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, going into self-defense mode, and found herself face to face with Jack. "Oh! Sir you scared me."

"Sorry. I just wanted to say you were…amazing!" He exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have known that from your reaction." She whispered.

"I was shocked! It's not everyday I see you in a karaoke bar singing."

"Yeah. Well I'm glad you liked it. I'll see you at work." She said and turned away.

"Sam." Jack said softly. She turned around and was very surprised when he kissed her. She returned the kiss and a few moments later he pulled back. "You're not on your own. I love you too."

Cassie looked out the door in time to see the kiss. Smiling to herself she said. "It worked!"

"What worked?" Janet asked, overhearing.

"Oh. Nothing Mom." Cassie answered, smiling


End file.
